


[Dragon Age: Origins] Rytuał ✔︎

by AurelieSetnei



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Love, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Romance, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelieSetnei/pseuds/AurelieSetnei
Summary: (+18)Niektóre rozwiązania na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się być idealne.Rytuał Morrigan nie był od tego daleki. Jedna noc poświęcenia dla kochającej się pary, Alistaira i Tess, wydawała się niewielką ceną w porównaniu z wizją wspólnej przyszłości.Czy rzeczywiście?





	

Szedł sztywnym krokiem, z pochyloną głową i ramionami przygniecionymi niewidzialnym ciężarem.  
Bał się.  
Zrobił coś, co miało go uratować i zabezpieczyć wspólną przyszłość. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że nalegała. A jednak jeszcze nigdy nie bał się aż tak o ich związek. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak… winny.  
Wolałby już stanąć do walki z całą hordą podmiotów, niż przejść przez drzwi, przed którymi w końcu stanął.  
Wiedział, że nie spała. Nie w trakcie… czegoś takiego. Nie po tym… 

***

Tess posłała mu spojrzenie pełne zrezygnowanego smutku, które sprawiło, że miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i zamiast do komnaty Morrigan, podążyć za nią. Zapomnieć o tym, co miało nastąpić. Spędzić z nią całą noc, mówiąc o swojej miłości i kochając się tak, jakby następny dzień miał przynieść im obojgu śmierć. Być może właśnie tak miało być.  
A potem sobie uświadomił, że w trakcie bitwy mogło zdarzyć się wszystko… Być może to jemu przypadnie zadać ostateczny cios. A wtedy Tess zrobi wszystko, aby go uratować… Bezskutecznie. Nawet tak zdolna uzdrowicielka jak ona nie zmieni nieuniknionego. I wtedy zostanie sama.  
Zrozumiał, że chciał żyć. Dla niej. Nie mógł znieść wizji jej cierpienia.  
Dlatego odwrócił wzrok i przeszedł obok, nie odwracając się za siebie. Bał się, że jeśli to zrobi, zawróci.  
Morrigan już na niego czekała. Nie traciła czasu na zbędne słowa. Stojąc na środku pokoju, zaczęła zdejmować z siebie ubrania, niedbale rzucając je na podłogę.  
Odsłaniała coraz więcej jasnego ciała, od którego odbijał się blask ognia.  
Gdy nie ruszył się z miejsca, posłała mu spojrzenie, w którym nie było nawet cienia sympatii.  
\- Na co czekasz? - rzuciła chłodno. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się, trochę kpiąco. Jedna z czarnych brwi powędrowała w górę. - Chyba, że jednak chcesz czerpać z tego przyjemność? Przedłużać tę chwilę?  
Nie. Nie chciał.  
To miało być tylko zapłodnienie. Nic więcej. Jak zwierzę.  
A jednak jego ciało zareagowało natychmiast na jej nagość i chłodny dotyk. Zdradziło go.  
Morrigan uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, jak tylko ona potrafiła. Czuł wzbierającą wściekłość. Na siebie i na nią. Chciał sprawić, by przestała się tak uśmiechać. Chciał, by jego ciało przestało być tak… o c h o c z e.  
Mało delikatnie pchnął ją na łóżko. Rozłożyła nogi, wciąż się w niego wpatrując, wciąż z błąkającym się na ustach uśmiechem. Wszedł w nią jednym posuwistym ruchem. Do końca. Nie dbał o to, czy zadał jej ból. Poruszał się szybko, każde pchnięcie biodrami było mocne, równie gwałtowne co wściekłość, która go opanowała.  
A ona jęczała pod nim z bólu i rozkoszy, czasem mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałe i wbijając paznokcie w jego przedramiona.  
Podniecało ją to, jak ją wziął.  
Zacisnął zęby, by nie dawać świadectwa tego, jak bardzo podobało się to jego zdradzieckiemu ciału.  
Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by dojść, dając jej to, czego chciała. Ekstaza wyrwała z jego ust chrapliwy jęk rozkoszy. Nie miała tego słyszeć. Nie ona.  
Czuł się brudny.  
Najbardziej z powodu tego, że mimo tego co mówił, czerpał z tego przyjemność.  
Zupełnie bez słowa opuścił jej wnętrze, a chwilę później, której potrzebował by się ubrać, komnatę. 

***

Siedziała na łóżku, zwrócona w stronę dogasającego kominka. Widział jedynie jej idealnie wyprostowane plecy i czarne, potargane lekko włosy.  
Gdy podchodził do jej nieruchomej sylwetki, każdy krok wymagał nadludzkiego wysiłku. Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach.  
Nawet, kiedy stanął tuż przed nią, nie dała po sobie poznać, że zauważyła jego obecność.  
\- Tess? - szepnął gardłowo.  
W końcu podniosła na niego wzrok. Płakała.  
Oczywiście, że płakała.  
Klęknął przy niej i złapał za rękę. Wzdrygnęła się, lecz nie wyrwała dłoni tylko ścisnęła mocno.  
\- Żałuję, że nie było innego sposobu - powiedziała cicho.  
\- Ja też.  
Gdy spojrzał w jej piękne, szafirowe oczy, przepełnione tak wielkim smutkiem, coś w nim pękło.  
Zacisnął powieki, pochylił się i przyciągnął drżące wargi do jej chłodnych palców.  
\- Już nie będzie tak samo, prawda? - zapytał przez boleśnie zaciśnięte gardło.  
Nie odpowiedziała od razu, czuł jej przyspieszony oddech, drżenie ciała.  
\- Nie będzie - odpowiedziała powoli, bardzo cicho. - Ale poradzimy sobie, Alistairze. Musimy tylko przeżyć.  
Zacisnął usta i położył głowę na jej ciepłych udach. Dotyk jej dłoni, gdy delikatnie gładziła jego włosy i skronie, ukoił go.  
Może nawet zaczął wierzyć, że wszystko się ułoży. Musiał jedynie zapomnieć o prężącym się pod nim ciele wiedźmy i tym, jak ją posiadł. Był jak zwierzę.  
Przy Tess jednak… Był mężczyzną. I kochał ją tak bardzo, że aż boleśnie.  
Tej nocy nie zmrużył oka, wpatrując się w twarz śpiącej w jego ramionach kobiety, studiując każdy milimetr, każdą linię jej twarzy. Rysując w pamięci jej idealny portret.  
Stwórco, pozwól mi już zawsze cieszyć się jej widokiem…


End file.
